harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Black (Pleiades)
'Artemis Persephone Black '''was born September 9th, 1981 to Sirius Black and Phoebe Caldwell in St. Mungo's Hospital, in London. Black was the youngest of the couples' five daughters, and was the last child of Caldwell. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 until 1999. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, and played as a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Being the youngest of the Black daughters, Artemis Black did not have any memory of her father. She did not believe, however, that he committed the crimes he was incarcerated for. Her godmother, Emmaline Vance, remained a presence in Black’s life. Education Year One (1992-93) Black was Sorted into Gryffindor and was roommates with Ginevra Weasley and Clove Abernathy. The three became fast friends, and Black noticed Weasley's strange behavior. She was antagonized by two girls who were mentored by her sister, named Arwen Agravaine and Reyna Zabel. She also became rivals with a boy named Fiyero Smith. The toll of her sister being accused and the attacks caused Black to feel unsafe at school. She eventually conquered her fears by asking for her older sister, Vega, to accompany her, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley to the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny Weasley. Personality and Appearance Artemis Black was rebellious, outspoken, and courageous, like her sister, Serena, and her father, Sirius. Black could be surprisingly gentle and tender at times, and at others was fierce and even had Ariel's aggression. She was highly empathetic, and came across as naïve. She also had a strong desire for glory and to stand out among her four sisters. This nearly qualified her for Slytherin, but she did not have the cunning for Ravenclaw or Slytherin. She had short dark curls and bright gray eyes, resembling Serena the most of her sisters. Skills and Abilities Black was a talented young witch, but found her calling in playing Quidditch. She was an excellent Quidditch player. She also was a decent duelist, able to hold off Tom Riddle’s physical incarnation with the Sword of Gryffindor in 1993. Relationships Family Parents Black was unique among her mother and sisters in that she never believed that her father committed the crimes her was imprisoned for. While she was closer to her mother, being the youngest, she desired a strong connection with her absent father, much like her older sister, Vega. Alina Black Black's older sister Alina was perhaps the sister she was closest with. While Artemis felt that her sister tended to smother her, she did realize the true amount of stress her oldest sister was under, and wanted her sister to begin to forgive herself. Vega Black While Vega and Artemis were not close because of Veega's lone-wolf nature, the two were very similar. Both desired independence and closer relationships with their father. Artemis did look up to Vega, and asked her to help her enter the Chamber of Secrets. Serena Black Despite Serena and Artemis being in the same House, they did not interact a lot, partially because Serena was fairly popular, and was always closer to her twin, anyway. But Serena did watch out for Artemis, having a positive relationship with her. Ariel Black Ariel and Artemis had a rivalry for attention and Ariel was jealous of Artemis in some ways. She was disappointed that Artemis went to Gryffindor. In return, Artemis did not believe that Ariel was entirely gone, unlike her sisters, Vega and Serena. Friends Clove Abernathy Black's first friend at Hogwarts, Abernathy was a half-blood witch who mainly grew up with her muggle dad and was unaware of the magical world. Thus, she did not judge Black for her father's alleged deeds, and instead befriended the young witch. Abernathy was a Gryffindor, like Black, and was one of her roommates. Ginevra Weasley One of Black's roommates in Gryffindor, Black almost immediately got along with Ginny Weasley. Over the course of the 1992-93 school year, she became increasingly concerned about her friend's strange behavior. Luna Lovegood A friend of Weasley's, Lovegood was also a friend of Black's, although the witch in their year was not in their house and could be a bit strange at times. Rivals Arwen Agravaine Black and Aaron were almost immediately rivals upon entry into Hogwarts. Aaron was a Slytherin witch who was well-liked by Black's older sister, Ariel. She taunted Abernathy and Black in particular, and she believed that Black was denying the truth about Sirius Black and his deeds. Reyna Zabel A close friend of Arwen Agravaine and a Slytherin, Zabel and Black were enemies right from the start. Etymology Artemis was the Greek goddess of the hunt and of the moon. Her name refers to the Black family legacy, and also to her interest in flying. Persephone was the goddess of resurrection and spring, and Queen of the Underworld. Her name may be used for the ninth planet scientists believe to exist, and is similar to Artemis Black’s reputation within the story. Black is an English word referring to the darkest color, and is associated with evil and mystery, which runs in the family. Trivia * Artemis Black was played by Emily Rudd. Appearances * Pleiades- ''first appearance Category:House of Black Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods